Poppy's Boys
by Elymi
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey has seen a lot in her years. Quidditch accidents, Potion mistakes, Jinxes gone wrong intended or otherwise . But some of the children needed her more than others, four in particular.
1. Tom

**Poppy's Boys**

_A Harry Potter Fanfic_

_Tom Riddle_

She had just started as an apprentice in the Hogwart's infirmary when she first met Tom Riddle. Such an odd boy. All seemed to fall to his charm, even Poppy in the beginning, but then she realized exactly how broken this seemingly perfect child was. His first visit had been a few weeks after the school year had started, just for a check up, like all muggleborns have. Madam Beatrice was allowing Poppy to perform this one, as she didn't suspect anything to go wrong, and there had been a small outbreak of the dragon pox and she was busy tending to those children.

When Tom entered the room, he had a slightly nervous look on his face till he realized he must of looked frightened and schooled his features immediately. Poppy had thought nothing odd about it. It had been his first magical medical exam so he wouldn't have known what to expect.

She held out a gown as he approached her. "You can change behind the curtain. Normal robes can disrupt magically scans."

He nodded before biting his lip and asking, "What if you find something wrong with the child? Do you have to tell?"

Poppy blinked. "Well, if I have sufficient evidence of, let's say, abuse, I certainly would have to. Or if you were sick, I'd certainly have to. Why?"

Tom just shrugged his shoulders, his eyes distant, almost as if he were lost in thought. He focused back on Poppy. "What would they do if they found out that a student was being abused?"

Poppy had a feeling of dread in her stomach. "Mr. Riddle, are you being abused?

Tom slightly jumped as he heard the question, before masking his emotions, though Poppy could see the nervousness in his eyes. "No, of course not. I was just.. curious." What had started out as a sharp retort faded into hesitant statement.

"Well, they'd certainly be removed from the home and placed with the closest relative, or, if no relative were available, they'd be placed in an orphanage or with a family that was interested in adopting."

"Oh.." Tom stood lost in thought til Poppy quietly reminded him that he needed to get changed into the gown so they could start the examination. As he was changing, Poppy decided to have a second look in Tom's file. It was then that she finally paid attention to the home address of Tom. Poppy felt the dread slowly grow in her stomach as she read that Tom had been living in an orphanage since he was born. She'd heard horrible things about muggle orphanages, though she couldn't be sure if that was pureblood propaganda or truth. She tried to reassure herself as she remembered that Professor Dumbledore surely wouldn't of allowed the boy to stay in an environment that was dangerous for the youth. None of the staff would.

As Tom exited the dressing area she motioned for him to sit on the table. She started with the basic tests that checked vitals, weight, height, etc. She felt her heart sink as she noted that he was well underweight, as well as having several untreated broken bones, that had probably only healed fairly well because of Tom's magic. Tom must've noticed the look on her face and guessed what she had found.

"Madam Pomfrey, it isn't what you think. The older boys at the orphanage are just a bit rough, and we tend to get into fights."

Poppy tightened her lips. "I'm still going to have to inform Madam Beatrice and your Head of House. It is their decision as to what will happen now."

Poppy's eyes softened as she noticed Tom had dropped his mask and looked like the frightened first year he was. "I'm certain everything will be fine. Now, I'm going to give you some potions to correct some of the breaks in the bones and help you gain some weight. I can assure you they taste absolutely disgusting, but they'll certainly help."

A bemused smile appeared on her face, "Maybe then you'll gain some height!" Tom voiced his protest that he wasn't short and she let out an amused laugh. She only hoped that everything would turn out okay for Tom.

* * *

><p><em>After the Second War<em>

Poppy felt sad as she remembered the young, abused boy. They had determined that Tom was to remain in the orphanage, despite her protests. She had continued to supply him with potions until he turned dark and cold and refused her help. They made him feel weak.

As Poppy set in the hospital wing and overlooked the battlefield, she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if they had saved Tom from the abuse he faced at the orphanage.

* * *

><p>AN: Some of you may remark that Tom seems completely out of character, but you may want to remember that he's only 11 years old. Even Voldemort wasn't always evil.

There will be 3 (Maybe 4, but I haven't decided yet. Tom, Snape, and Harry are the definite ones, and I'm contemplating Remus or Sirius. The Remus one would be AU, or just stretching JK Rowling's version.)  
>Love, Elymi.<p> 


	2. Remus

**Poppy's Boys**

_A Harry Potter Fanfic_

_Remus_

"Ah, Poppy. This is the student I was telling you about," said Headmaster Dumbledore as he entered the room, slightly startling Poppy. She noticed a small, mousey boy halfway hidden behind Albus. She felt herself blink in surprise. This was the werewolf? Certainly she hadn't been expecting a huge monstrous boy, but this child was probably one of the smaller ones in his year.

She noticed his nervousness and smiled in hopes of making him feel more welcome, before briskly saying, "Well, come here, Mr. Lupin, so I can check you over."

He took hesitant steps at first but sped up when he realized she wasn't going to run away screaming or sneer in disgust. She directed him to the area wear he could change into a robe. After he exited, Poppy ran through the basic diagnostic spells before moving on to some more complex ones that were specifically for werewolves. Overall, she found him to be in as good health as a werewolf could be.

She noticed, belatedly, that Albus had politely stepped out to give Remus privacy.

"So, Mr. Lupin, do you have any questions?"

Remus blinked slowly, before nodding slightly, "Where will I make.. the.. you know?"

Poppy gave him a soft smile. "We've had a tunnel installed that leads to a small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. You should be completely safe there."

The first year boy bit his lip, "Are you certain I won't be able to.. escape?"

She felt her heart break. This child will never be fully accepted into society, and he knows it, yet he still worries about others. She hoped that the werewolf regulations would be changed someday. "We are certain. Headmaster Dumbledore cast the wards himself."

Remus nodded and seemed content with the answer, so Poppy decided to explain a few more things.

"I'll take you through the tunnel around sunset and return for you at sunrise. I'll take you to the hospital wing to check you over and give you time to recuperate from the change. Did you visit a healer after your changes at home?"

Remus shook his head, "After I was bitten, Mum took the time to learn the basic spells needed. She took care of it."

Poppy nodded and smiled one last time before calling Dumbledore back in to escort Mr. Lupin to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>"Have you decided whether or not to tell them, Mr. Lupin?" Poppy asked as she poured Remus's potions in to a goblet. The third year wrinkled his nose at the site of them before answering.<p>

"I'm more afraid of Sirius's response than any. James would never turn his back on a friend, even a vicious, blood thirst-" Poppy raised and eyebrow at Remus, who blushed before continuing,"even a werewolf. And Peter will follow whatever James and Sirius do. But Sirius is from an old pure blood family. Even if he's set firmly against their views on muggleborns... Werewolves are different. Even some of the lightest families would reject a werewolf."

Poppy felt bad for the boy she'd come to care for over the years. He often spent the mornings when he was supposed to be recuperating worrying over whether or not his friends would believe his story this time, as well as feeling guilty about having to lie to them. They'd been arguing over whether or not to tell the boys since shortly after the third year had begun.

"I think you might be pleasantly surprised by Mr. Black's reaction. To be honest, I'm surprised they have yet to figure it out themselves. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are far from idiots, despite their attempts to prove otherwise."

Remus bit his lip. "I think James has caught on. The guys have been doubting my stories and trying to get me to stay, but James has been making them leave me alone."

She nodded. She wouldn't be surprised if James was the first one to find out.

"So, Mr. Lupin, do you feel any different than any other mornings after your changes?"

And the conversation was dropped for this time.

* * *

><p>"That idiot! Even if it is Snape, did he really think it was a good idea to tell him were I was? If James hadn't been there, he would've been dead!" Remus paced around the hospital wings muttering about idiot dogs.<p>

"Mr. Lupin, I must insist you sit down. You can continue rambling about that idiot Black all you want, but you need to rest." Poppy was angry herself. After all they went through to protect Remus, Black would risk it all on a petty schoolboy prank?

Remus finally set down glaring at the vase next to him.

"I should never of told him."

Poppy looked up from her tests, before sighing,"I do believe I recall you telling me they figured it out for themselves. You had nothing to do with them knowing."

Remus's eyes flickered to her before going back to glaring at the vase, "I could have... denied it... Or something."

Poppy handed Remus a potion, which he quickly drained. Poppy was also angry with Dumbledore. Did he really think it was a good idea to come tell Remus directly after the full moon? He could've waited.

She caught Remus's eye once again before continuing, "I don't think Mr. Black thought it out fully. I believe he was... caught up in the heat of the moment. Certainly, I don't think he thought Mr. Snape would listen to him."

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't think I can trust him ever again."

Poppy opened her mouth to say something more, but she was interrupted by Albus arriving with Sirius and Severus.

She moved to clear away the potions.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Remus. I must say it's been sometime," Poppy said as she smiled at Professor Lupin. Remus gave her a small smile back.<p>

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey." His eyes swept across the hospital wing, "I can't say that this place has changed much at all."

"Yes, well, it hasn't changed much since I began working here. And, please, call me Poppy. You've certainly earned the right."

Remus blushed slightly. "I suppose if I must get used to calling Professor McGonagall 'Minerva', I can get used to calling you 'Poppy'."

Madame Pomfrey let out a small laugh. "I assume you know how your changes are going to go this time around?"

Remus nodded, "Severus will provide me with the Wolfsbane potion and I'll spend the full moon curled up in my rooms."

Poppy nodded, while silently thanking Severus for saving Remus some of the pain he went during the changes. Though she knew that Dumbledore had likely forced Severus into this role, she still felt grateful.

Remus looked at Poppy with a slight nervousness. "Madame- I mean, Poppy, how has Harry been?"

Poppy turned away from Remus, pretending just to be picking up something, "He's been as well he could be considering the circumstances."

Remus opened his mouth to ask another question, but the look Poppy gave him stopped it in his throat.

Remus just nodded before continuing on to some more lighthearted conversations.

* * *

><p>"She's pregnant, Poppy."<p>

Poppy turned quickly. She'd heard the floo go off, but she'd been expecting it to be her supply of Skele Gro.

The father-to-be was standing in front of her looking as scared as James Potter had when he had announced Lily was pregnant. But the joy was missing from his face. She waved her wand at the doors, locking them.

"It's dangerous for you to be here, Remus."

Remus shrugged. "I need to know.. What if the child is a werewolf?"

Poppy suddenly realized what was wrong, "Then we will deal with that when it comes."

The werewolf suddenly got an angry look on his face, "That's what Nymphadora said! But, this is a child. It would be cruel to force a child to go through this, but Nymphadora refuses to see reason and -"

Remus was interrupted as Poppy smacked him.

"That is your child. We don't know if it will be a werewolf or not, but with the invention of Wolfsbane we can take care of it. It's more likely that he or she will just display some... werewolf traits, similar to Bill Weasley. The child's mother is a Metamorphus as well and that trait may over power the werewolf gene, if that gene is even passable."

Remus blinked slowly. "But... what if..."

He sat down in the chair and let out a sigh, "I've always taken care to avoid biting humans during the full moon... When Sirius," Here his voice cracked, "played that prank on Snape 5th year, I felt so guilty, even though I knew I hadn't bit him... If I turned my child into a werewolf.."

Poppy sighed, "I understand, Remus, but Nymphadora will have this child with or without you. I know you love her. Do you really want to make her go through this all on her own?"

Remus stood and embraced Poppy, "Thank you. I.. I have to go."

He rushed back to the floo, presumably, and hopefully, to return to Nymphadora.

Poppy smiled slightly to herself, "Congratulations, Remus."

* * *

><p><em>After the Second War<em>

Poppy felt a tear run down her face as she thought about Remus. And Nymphadora, as well. Little Teddy Lupin was an orphan now... But, he had his godfather, and his grandmother, and so many more.

He had Poppy, too.

Remus's son would be well taken care of. He'd grow up happy.

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not quite sure if I like this, but I don't feel like changing it. So there you are.

I considered putting in a section of Remus after the Potters died, but I don't think that Remus would've been there...? Or maybe he would've went to the hospital wing?

Reviews make me write faster.


	3. Severus

**Poppy's Boys**

_A Harry Potter Fanfic_

_Severus_

Poppy was clearing the potion's she had needed for Remus when she heard the door open. She turn and was suprised to see a young Slytherin boy and Lily Evans, a muggleborn Gryffindor first year, together. Gryffindors and Slytherins normally stayed well away from each other, unless, of course, they'd been in a fight. But she didn't think that was it this time.

The small, red haired girl had a determined look on her face, while the boy had a look of fear. Poppy felt dread settling into her stomach.

She didn't let it show on her face, however, and smiled at them both, trying to put the boy at ease. It didn't seem to help.

Lily tugged the boy up to her side before speaking. "Hello, Madam Pomfery. This is my friend Severus Snape. You said that I, or any other student, could visit you if they needed any help."

The Medi-Witch nodded. "What seems to be the problem, then?"

Severus glared at Lily before opening his mouth to say 'Nothing'. Before he could get the first syllable out, however, Lily clamped her hand over his mouth and began to speak. "Severus here needs you to look at him. He has some... injuries."

Poppy raised an eyebrow slightly, though she felt her stomach drop even lower as she felt her suspicions being confirmed. "And how did he get these... injuries?"

She watched as Lily's determination took a small drop as she tried to think of how to say it. After a few moments of silence, Poppy decided that she needed to help the young girl as Severus was certainly not going to help. "Was it in a fight with another student?... Or is Mr. Snape have... issues at home?"

Severus turned away from them at the last sentence, even though Lily had already begun to nodd her head. Poppy inwardly sighed. She was thankful to Lily because, otherwise, she wouldn't of known and the other teachers probably wouldn't of noticed for awhile. She reached out and grasped Severus lightly on the shoulder. He flinched at the touch.

"Mr. Snape, I understand that you may not wish to discuss it, but I do need to treat any injuries. If you would please step behind the curtain and change into the robe laid out there."

Severus, after quite a bit of prodding from Lily, finally agreed and did as Poppy said. While he was changing, Poppy thanked Lily, quietly, and asked her to step out for the moment.

As she turned back around to begin her assessment of Mr. Snape, she felt worn out.

A werewolf and an abused child in the same year.

* * *

><p>Poppy sighed as she saw Severus, now a third year, enter the Hospital Wing accompanied by Minerva McGonagall, James Potter, and Sirius Black.<p>

Minerva had an annoyed look that Poppy recognized well now. She always had it when Severus and James Potter and his friends got into fights. It was a 'Really? Again?' look.

Severus looked better than he normally did after these fights and she was glad. He had a black eye as well as hair charmed pink. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black looked better off than Severus did. Well, of course. It had been two against one. Mr. Potter had a slight bruise on his cheek and Mr. Black appeared to be relatively unharmed, though Poppy noticed the fact that he couldn't seem to stop scratching.

"At it again, boys?" Poppy asked, smiling slightly at Minerva as she told James and Sirius their punishment and to report directly back to the Gryffindor common room after being checkd over by Madam Pomfery. They agreed, though Poppy had no doubt that they would make at least a small detour from the path to the common room. She also had no doubt that Minerva knew this.

"Right then, James, I'll begin with you."

She quickly healed the bruise on his cheek before moving on to Sirius who told Poppy that Severus had hit him with a curse that made him itch, though he didn't know which it was. It took more than a few moments of prodding to get the Slytherin boy to tell her what curse he'd used. Once they had gotten that sorted out, she'd sent the Gryffindors on their way.

"So, Severus, what happened this time?" She asked, as she began healing his injuries and sorting out his hair.

Severus just turned away from Poppy. The Healer sighed. Even though Severus trusted her with his abuse he still kept quiet about most things. Lily had to inform her of most of Severus's problems. It made Poppy sick at the stomach. She remembered little Eileen Prince, a bright student, though a bit of a loner. Poppy had seen her quite a few times due to potions accidents.

Poppy finished her work on Severus and told him he could leave. Severus stopped at the door, however, and turned to look at Poppy.

"Thank you... For everything."

* * *

><p>Poppy looked at Severus with an annoyed expression. Honestly! The boy wasn't stupid. Why on earth would he listen to Sirius bloody Black, of all people! He was lucky he wasn't killed!<p>

The sixth year boy winced slightly at the look Poppy gave him.

Severus wasn't hurt, not really. A few bruises from James Potter pushing him out of the way and he had been close to going into shock when he had arrived. But now he feared for his life, as Poppy looked close to murdering him for his stupidity.

"Would you care to explain _why _you thought it was a bloody good idea to listen to Sirius Black?" Poppy asked, in a false calm voice. Severus dropped his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

Poppy merely raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to get back at them for causing the fight between Lily and me," he said softly again, sounding embarassed.

Poppy let out a sigh. Lily and Severus had a falling out at the end of last year. It wasn't Potter and his friend's fault, at least not completely, and both she and Severus knew that. But Severus would never admit it and she knew that. She changed the subject.

"You won't tell about Remus Lupin being a werewolf," She said. It was a command, not a question. She didn't doubt that Dumbledore would make the Slytherin boy take an oath, but she wanted to talk to Severus about it first.

Severus nodded silently. They had already discussed why the werewolf boy was being allowed at Hogwarts.

"And you'll thank James Potter for saving you?" She asked already suspecting the answer. But she didn't expect the anger that came along with it.

"Why would I _thank _him? He was probably in on it!"

Poppy opened her mouth to question the logic of that statement. She shouldn't of brought it up so soon. Waited till he had a night to think about it. But, Severus interrupted her.

"Must've felt guilty about it, or maybe he just didn't want to get the _werewolf_ in trouble. Or perhaps his entire plan was to make himself out to be a hero."

Poppy rolled her eyes slightly. "Severus, don't be ridiculous. James -"

"So now he's _James_ to you? Do you think he's the golden little Gryffindor hero that everyone makes him out to be?"

Poppy opened her mouth again, but Severus just shook his head at her and turned to leave the hospital wing.

"Oh, Severus.." She said, feeling weary.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Poppy." Dumbledore said as he entered with hospital wing with a smile. Following him was Severus. She felt a slight surprise at seeing him. Besides occasionally in the halls, or at meal times, she hadn't seen Severus since shortly after the fight they had his sixth year. After he'd graduated, she hadn't expected to see him again. He'd fallen in with Tom's group. She felt disappointed with Severus, but she felt guilt herself. But here he was looking worse for wear.<p>

"Albus?" She asked. She was confused as to why he'd allowed a Death Eater into the school. Poppy felt slightly sick refering to the abused Slytherin boy she'd come to care for as a Death Eater.

Albus smiled at Poppy before setting his hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus, on the other hand, wouldn't look at Poppy. "Severus here is our new spy against Voldemort. He's had a rough couple of nights, and I was hoping you could help him."

Poppy felt amazement and dismay at those words. She felt worry sweep over her. Spies were always in the most dangerous positions. She quickly ran a series of diagnostic spells over Severus before handing him the needed potions.

Albus stepped out of the room. Perhaps he knew that Poppy needed to speak with Severus. It wouldn't surprise her. The man seemed to know everything else.

"Severus?" She asked quietly. Severus met her eyes for the first time since he'd entered the hospital wing. "Why?"

He didn't speak for a few moments before answering her question. "He threatened her."

Poppy immediately knew who her was. Lily. Of course. The only one who ever seemed to get to Severus.

Poppy nodded. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>When she first heard that the Potters had been murdered, she immediately thought of Severus. Not of Lily and James or even little Harry, but of Severus. However, she didn't see Severus for several days. He had been taken in for questioning about being a Death Eater. Albus had thankfully saved him from being convicted. But even after the trial she hadn't seen him. Albus had dismissed her worries telling her that he had needed time and that he wasn't hurt.<p>

Poppy was completely frustrated.

Albus never seemed to realize that physical injuries aren't the only things people can suffer from. Poppy was certain that Severus was in severe emotional pain... and she worried for him. She knew that their was a high chance of him committing suicide, with Lily gone.

All her worries were quelled when Severus walked in the hospital wing. He looked tired and more than a little depressed.

He merely asked her for a dreamless sleep potion, however. She handed it to him and he thanked her quietly before turning to leave. She grabbed his arm before he could go.

"Severus..."

She couldn't think of what to say to help. She pulled him into her arms. He was stiff and didn't return her hug, but he muttered an apology in her ear. She didn't know if he was apologizing about their fight in his sixth year, or about not being able to save Lily, or if he was even apologizing to her. She released him from her embrace and she gave him a weary smile.

"Severus, you're forgiven."

He merely shook his head before leaving.

Later, Dumbledore announced to the staff that Professor Slughorn was retiring at the end of the year and he would be replaced by Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>When Harry announced that it had been Severus who killed Dumbledore, Poppy felt immediately felt shock, shortly followed by denial. Severus... He wouldn't.. He couldn't.. Poppy shook her head and focused on what she was doing. She could think this over later.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late. Poppy was in her rooms quietly listening to PotterWatch. She knew it was dangerous, but she had to listen for news about Harry. She had to know if he was safe. But there seemed to be nothing. She listened to the list of deceased before turning it off. It was difficuilt to hear the names of all the students she had cared for... Dead.<p>

Poppy shook her head before jumping at the sound of someone knocking at her door. She went and opened her door.

It was Severus.

She hadn't spoken to him since he took over Hogwarts. She was so... angry with him. He had been given a second chance and he killed the person who gave it to him. And he brought Death Eaters into Hogwarts. She let none of this show on her face, however. Then she noticed two others with him. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. They both looked tired and she thought she saw the remanants of a Cruciatus. Her mouth thinned as she glared at Severus.

"Poppy, it's not what you think." He said. She raised an eyebrow. He sighed, almost annoyedly, before pushing past her guiding Neville and Ginny. "It was the Carrows. These two got caught out after hours, and the Carrows decided to have.. a bit of fun. I was hoping you could take care of them."

Poppy watched Severus for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to the two students. She healed all their physical injuries before giving them a potion that would help repair the damage of the Cruciatus. They accepted them before falling asleep on her couch. She accio'd a blanket for them before speaking to Severus.

"So, what is this about?" Poppy asked. She was, admittedly, confused. This isn't what she expected.

"I.. I can't tell you everything. There is too much danger in it. But.. Everything is not what it seems, Poppy," he said. He looked slightly tired.

Poppy still wasn't convinced, "So you _didn't_ kill Albus?"

Severus's face hardened. "I killed him."

Hearing him admit it caused anger to sweep through Poppy. She slapped him hard across the face. When he didn't retalitate, she turned away.

"I don't understand, and I'm bloody angry with you, but you helped two students tonight. I will ensure that they make it back to their common room tonight. Please leave."

Severus turned halfway, "I am sorry, Poppy."

This time, she couldn't forgive him.

* * *

><p>Poppy pressed her lips tightly together. She heard from Harry what had really happened. What Severus had done. She forgave him now, even if it was too late. She shook her head slightly. She felt slight anger at Albus for putting Severus in that position appear before slowly draining away. There was no use being angry with the deceased.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, I finally finished Severus. This was probably the hardest for me so far, because I'm not good at doing a 'Severus Character' or doing arguments. I might go back through..<p>

Also, I think I switched the time line around with the Shrieking Shack incident and the falling out with Lily.


End file.
